minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Testing my Trollpasta Skills.
This was made by the one and only yooshficc! This was made to test my sense of humor and to see what I can write. I hope you have a good laugh! Or... probably cringe hard altogether. Random shoutout to Name Plays! I don't know. He's cool. I don't know why I'm giving him a shoutout in this page rather than Artiopas. Wait... Why am I even leaving all these Links? Oh come on! that didn't make any sense! AND WHY AM I WRITING THIS IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE??? WHY AM I USING CAPS LOCK? WHY WAS THIS ALL MADE IN SOURCE MODE??? I AM SO CONF- let's get to the story, should we? Part Won: The buly I was playing the minecraft so hard last day. It was like the back of my hand and it had pigs. I don't eat pork that often so I slapped it. I am mean. I got bored in one yoctosecond because i was lonly. I went to server where a bully was on. I hated bully. His name was fghbglfghjregfhr. Fghbglfghjregfhr put clouds all over Spain. How mean. My friend John Jason Augustus Jeffery MMXVII was on too. We were both pigs because of our bad backs and feet and grammar. fghbglfghjregfhr began to make bad jokes, so I whacked him across face with this bold text. How breaking the fourth wall. He got a bad nose but i stuffed toilet paper up it so it stopped bleeding rainbows. fghbglfghjregfhr thanks me but I whack him out of server because I don't like him. I ran out of server. It was now 3:00 am. let the click bait commence. Part Too: 3:00 am It was 3:00 am. But in one picosecond it was 3:00:01 am. This was a super dimension so I don't give fuk about time measurements. All of a sudden Herobrine and 303 apeared and crapped. The back of my hand sensed some thing bad. It was right. I was smelling hard. Very hard and it was bad. Out of their crap Peter Piper came out of hoel. It broke my legs, arms, ribs, spine, skull, ankles and larynx. Pickled pepers came out of my legs. I was not broken anymore so I don't care. It was now 4:12:34. good bye 303brine. Part Thureee: Young man. English is a hard language when it comes to French. I then saw a young man no older than 140 years old. He gave me a flash drive. I took it and thank him and thank him. I double thanked him becuase he was so nice. I plug flash drive in my hyperspeed high preformance robust compooper. lol. It took one zeptosecond to load so i whacked it across the legs until it loaded. It was so slow than turtle. It contain one file, both were bad. I opened the file and it was herobrine lauging. It spooked the sht out of mai butt so i went away to prince edward island. Part Fore: Touching I was touching my face. it was a good thing. i even touched my socks. it was good. Part Fiyv: I don't know Category:Trollpasta Category:High quality pages Category:Yoshfico123 Category:Yoshfico123 Category:Yooshficc Category:Art Pieces